


Cure me

by ironstrangefrost



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Greek and Roman Mythology, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (i don't know anything pls don't come for me), (will be tagged/warnings), Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Animals, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Disguise, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Female!Stephen, First Time, Fluff, Fucking, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Historical Inaccuracy, Human!Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Loki Is A Good Brother, M/M, Makeup, Minor Character Death, Mount Olympus, Multi, Mythological Inaccuracy, Non-Sexual Submission, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, after lots of pain, farm, god!stephen, happiness, young loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangefrost/pseuds/ironstrangefrost
Summary: After losing his parents at a young age, the farmer's son Loki does everything to save his older brother from his illness by praying to Stephanos, the God of Health and Medicine. Although he soon believes that no god will ever come to help his brother, Loki will realise that Stephanos took an interest in the young man himself, doing his best to win his heart. But he forgets about the other gods on the Mount Olympus, and not everyone has his best interests at heart...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will soon be added, and I will put a warning before every chapter in case it should involve violence, sexual content, etc. I hope you like this story and hopefully I will finish this one for once.  
> Feel free to make fanart of it and inform me about it. (My Twitter is incorrectloki)
> 
> Have fun reading and lots of love!

 

Since the beginning of ancient mankind gods have been a part of the daily life. Every man, woman, child respected and worshipped them, prayed for their good fortunes and sacrificed everything necessary to propitiate the residents of the Mount Olympus. While some deemed Zeus, his brothers, sisters and children as negligible woolgathering, only worshipping them on the holiest of days, forced by the necessity to follow the masses, others dedicated their lives to their superior immortals, hoping to be blessed with their gratitude and kindness.

 

One of these persons was Loki, a young man of 19 years who was spending most of the free time he had with praying for the ones he loved. After already losing his mother as well as father in his adolescences, he was now left alone with his older brother Thor to uphold their small home and tend their goats and oxen, all just so they would be able to live on. More than once had he tried to convince Thor that selling everything and moving to a city would be more lucrative, since both of them would be able to find work there and did not have to provide for ten animals and pay materials to repair the house. Every time his brother had said that Loki was too weak and too scrawny for hard work like the one in the towns and then promised that everything would be fine. He had lied. Just a few moon cycles later, Thor had turned incalculably sick and was forced to stay in bed all day. The days when he had handled most of the problems on the farm were now over and the younger farmer’s son found himself in position of unbelievable despair. Not only was he forced to look after everything on his own, the progressive illness of his brother tormented his dreams and thoughts continuously. After having lost two loved ones already, Loki was not ready to let Thanatos, son of Nyx and Erebus, take Thor with him to the realm of the dead yet.

 

People had told him that he should finally stop believing in his gods after they had brought him nothing but pain despite praying to them every day. Whenever someone voiced thoughts like this, Loki would grab the wooden snake necklace he had carved himself – the snake was seen as a symbol of health – and told them that Stephanos, the god of health and medicine, would watch over Thor this time and reward Loki for his constant belief and sacrifices. For his brother, the farmer’s boy had graven a necklace with the Bowl of Stephanos ( _Bowl of Hygeia_ ) on it, which was a cup with a snake twined around its stem and poised above it, symbolising health and protecting him from the sickness that overcame him. The blonde man had smiled weakly while he had raised his head from his sweaty pillow so Loki could fasten the leather string with the symbol around his neck, telling his younger brother how beautiful it looked and that now Stephanos would look down at them and protect them with everything he had.

 

Only that Thor had lied again. Moons and moons passed the sky and no recovery was in sight, just Loki’s thoughts that it all got worse. Although the young man laid in his bed most nights, not able to sleep because the tears that were flowing from his eyes and the sobs he held in to not disturb Thor in his uneasy sleep made it impossible to close his eyes. Every night before he laid down, just after pulling a blanket over Thor’s sleeping figure, Loki lit an oil lamp and knelt in front of the shrine he had built next to his bed, filled with fresh meat, laurel leaves, wine and other things he deemed worthy enough for Stephanos. ‘Prospering Stephanos, god of health and medicine, protector of the sick and ill, giver of strength, I therefore ask you for your benevolence and kind-heartedness, that you may help my brother in his time of need and support him to overcome his sickness. I ask for this in return of my unrestricted dedication and love, for my offerings and devotion,’ whispered the 19-year-old every night before he arose and killed the flame so he could spend another restless night with waiting for his gracious Stephanos to offer his help.

 

His brother’s condition just got worse and worse while the black-haired could do nothing but watch, contemplating more than once if the others might not have been right after all and that the gods did not exist or that in case they did, Stephanos just did not care for him or Thor, just like he had not cared for his mother or father. Nevertheless, whenever he thought about tearing down the shrine and burning his and Thor’s talismans with everything on it, he had to remind himself of his mother, who had not stopped believing in the gods till the last breath had left her lungs and she was gone from this world forever. This memory always led Loki on to keep praying and don’t give up hope.

 

One morning, he left Thor alone to go to town which was a long walk from their small farm. All the dirty men always gave him looks and whispered behind his back, asking themselves if the ‘pale boy’ really worked, since his skin was the colour of the white sand on the coast instead of a tanned shade, his arms not muscly enough to lift the heavy utensils to work with or bring in the crop, his walk too gracious to see the common symptoms of hard work such as a hunched back or injuries. Loki was indeed pale and without any scars, ever since his birth. He always thought that the gods protected him from hurting himself, since he was looking after his loved ones. About the colour of his skin or walk he wasn’t mad either, he liked it this way. If he ever had the chance to wear fancy clothes, people might mistake his delicate frame for a rich person and bow, the idea made him grin. However, even if he didn’t look like it, the boy was strong enough to lift everything needed and work on their small field.                                                                                                                                                                            

 

In town, Loki bought some medicine for his brother from the money he had gained by selling a goat and working on the field of an old man just a few dolichos ( _δόλιχος_ , _unit of length_ ) away from their own farm. On his way back out through gates, he passed a small stand which sold jewellery. His eyes fell on a set of long earrings out of feathers and bronze, and just the thought of wearing them made his cheeks flush all red and hot. Everything inside his exhausted body screamed that he shouldn’t, but he reached inside his pocket and pulled out all of the money he had left. Sadly, it only added up to not even half of the price and he released a sad sigh. Already about to turn away, the merchant must have seen his disappointed face, he stopped the young one, telling him he could buy one of them for the money he had left. Loki’s eyes light up and he handed the money over and thanked him at least ten times before he grabbed one of the earrings and carefully put it away. His heart wouldn’t stop racing until he was a long while out of town. Then guilt took over for just wasting their money like that and the thought of Thor’s disappointed face. The boy quickly turned around and ran back, wanting to return the earring and get his money back. Still, it was too late. When he stood back in the same spot where the stand had been positioned just earlier, the merchant and goods were gone. And so was Loki’s money. With tears running from his eyes and a guilty conscience, he took his time while walking back, wanting to drag it out as long as possible before he would disappoint Thor.    

    

Nearly at their farm, just across another hill and a short walk over a meadow, a feral horse came running out of a row of trees, neighing loudly in a pained way. A jolt of shock drove through Loki and he was rooted to the spot while the black stallion came rushing towards him. Not able to move, he closed his eyes and waited for the moment when the horse would throw him to the ground, only it didn’t come. Opening his eyes carefully, he saw that it had stopped right in front of him and that now it was staring directly at Loki. This one took a deep breath and casted his eyes down the horse’s frame, catching a wound on one of his front legs. He bit his lip and slowly reached out to drive his hand over its muzzle, watching out in case it should baulk at him. The animal sniffed his hand carefully before it closed its dark-brown eyes and leaned into the boy’s touch. In the meantime, the stallion raised his injured leg and Loki slowly knelt down, giving it a look. ‘Cautious gracious, really slowly. I won’t hurt you,’ said he lowly and reached for the hoof. At first, the horse shied away but after a few tries it let the farmer’s boy wipe the wound clean with his clothes and stood really still. With a chew on his lip, Loki regarded the stallion and then grabbed the herbs he had intentionally bought for his brother. He ripped a piece from his wear, wrapping it around the wound after placing the herbs on the injury. Tying it and making a few knots to ensure it wouldn’t fall off, Loki got up and dusted off his clothes after. ‘Now you should be fine… And I won’t be able to look Thor into his eyes ever again,’ he breathed sadly and petted the black beauty a few more times before grabbing his empty bag and going his way. Yet, when he turned back once he stood on top of the hill, he saw that the horse was following after him all the way. Blinking his eyes in surprise, Loki went on and turned around every once in a while to see if it was still there. At their farm, the horse nuzzled his cheek and Loki chuckled softly, petting him. ‘You want to stay with me, hm?’ he asked and then slowly entered, staring at the ground when he stood next to Thor’s bed. ‘How was town?’ sounded his brother’s weak voice but Loki could see that he was smiling. A tear rolled down Loki’s cheek and he sniffed. ‘I’m sorry, Thor… I wasted all of our money… I bought myself an earring, because I am selfish and when I wanted to bring it back the merchant was gone… And I wasted your medicine on an injured feral horse…’ he whispered in shame. Thor coughed and then softly grabbed Loki’s hand, driving his thumb along his knuckles. ‘You are not selfish, brother. And the medicine isn’t helping anyways, so what does it matter?’ said Thor softly and then leaned back. ‘Oh Thor…’ Loki cried and broke down, holding him close, ‘I just want you to get well… I want the old times back…’ A hand started to brush through his hair and a sigh sounded above him, ‘I know, Loki, me too…’

 

After calming down and feeding the animals, Loki made food for his brother. Then he brought the stallion water, brushing his forelock. ‘I’ll call you… Olympus…’ he chuckled and pressed a kiss to his muzzle before going back inside. He cleaned up Thor’s empty plate and said his nightly prayers. Then Loki changed into his night clothes, an old chiton ( _simple tunic_ ) of Thor that was way too big for him and always hang from one shoulder, if not both, sitting on his bed and reaching for his mirror and the earring. It took a while before he could put it on, but then he looked at his reflection and blushed deeply. He found that he looked really beautiful. All of sudden, the horse held his head through the window and neighed almost enthusiastically. Loki smiled and bit his lip, ‘Do you like it? Does it make me look beautiful?’ The horse neighed again and the boy smiled. He removed the earring and killed the flame of his oil lamp, laying down to sleep, peaceful for once.

 

The next morning, Loki awoke and was confused to see that Olympus was not at his place. While looking for him and realising that he was gone, sadness overtook him, but he would soon realise that the gods had heard his prayers.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Stephen is a needy horse and enjoys watching Loki.  
> But don't worry! There won't be any bestiality involved! Unliked real mythology...
> 
> Anyways! Have fun reading and please leave kudos and comment if you like it and what I should change!
> 
> Lots of love xx

The Mount Olympus was surrounded by many tales and stories, yet none of them could capture its full grace and magnificence. While some mortals believed that everything was made of clouds, others thought that the gods spent their days helping the people and enjoying each other’s friendship, and again others thought the gods to be as huge as mountains, able to hold the whole world in one hand. Not one of them was right, not to its fullest at least. The famous home of the gods was way beyond the imagination of mortals and even in their biggest fantasies they would not be able to think of everything that was happening there.

 

It was a huge temple in the sky, one could say, where everything was made of marble and gold, big enough that some gods said that not even they had seen everything this far. Every god – and you should know that there are many gods – had their own part where they spent most of their time, but of course, they also had huge halls where godly conferences were held and that had witnessed more than one discussion about mortals, their heroes and their destiny. While most gods had a not friendly but neutral relationship with each other, neither they were untroubled by hate, nor by spite or vicious acts of revenge. Throughout their infinite existence, some had fallen out with each other and only a few got to reconcile. Most kept up their fights, no matter how small the flash point of the continuous bickerings might have been.  

 

But hate never comes without love. Most causes for fights were based on love, and while gods were seen as superior to the mortals, not even they were able to escape the spell of love, ruler of their ‘hearts’ the Goddess of Love, Nakia, with her beauty beyond compare that no man would dare to ever try to describe since not a single one would be able to do it justice. Many men and even gods had tried to win her attention, wanting to spend a night with her after dreaming about it for moons and moons. But the goddess never bothered to even look at one of her worshippers. However, if you had disgruntled her normally soft personality and calm temper, her full attention was on you and sooner rather than later you would wish you hadn’t turned her against you. Nakia, with her finely carved face, had helped more than one of her fellow gods and goddesses to find love within their own kind. So it was not uncommon to find certain gods sharing a bed with others, or spending their time with a beautiful and smart goddess, maybe even both at the same time - homoromantic and homosexual acts being no unknown concepts. Children, the products of the immortal passion, ran around all on Mount Olympus, growing to become important gods themselves, emulating their parents and stirring rivalry within the walls of the temple about whose child would become the next god to be worshipped by all humans. But although gods had each other’s nightly company and thought themselves above the mortals, there were cases of gods and humans falling in love and even of demigods being born, not a little number that was. Young gods thought the demigods to be a danger to their places on the Olympus, and so did certain mother’s who’s significant others hadn’t been able to resist a delicate flower under all of Gaia’s children. As it is imaginable and as it was already said before, love and passion always came with hate.

 

A famous and popular god on Mount Olympus was the God of Health and Medicine, protector of the sick and ill, giver of strength, Stephanos, who would soon realise this. Many loved him and many hated him, mortals and gods – not that he cared much about it. What he didn’t know, was that a certain goddess still had a debt to settle with him and was doing certain things to ensure Stephanos wouldn’t know of her planned revenge yet. So as it happened, one day, Stephanos, preferably Stephen, laid on his _kline_ with closed eyes and a smile on his lips while his lover, Antonis, God of Metal and War, caressed his naked chest and kissed his jaw. ‘What are you thinking about, oh great Stephanos,’ asked the bearded immortal in a teasing voice, biting his earlobe. ‘Stephen. You know how much I hate the other name, Tony…’ replied his companion lowly and turned his head to catch the other male’s lips in a kiss. ‘There is a mortal, Loki I believe his name is. He is the sweetest thing I ever laid my eyes on. I sadly have not been able to save his parents, but the boy never stopped praying and worshipping me. Now his brother is ill too,’ he said and opened his eyes, seeing that Tony was listening carefully, ‘And I wanted to see if his offerings and prayers are simply because he wants me to heal his brother and then stop or if he is devoted. Therefore, I appeared as a hurt stallion yesterday.’ Stephen brushed Tony’s hair and kissed him, chuckling at the roll of his eyes. ‘He had bought medicine for his brother, but he used it on my injury and then, after I followed him home, he fed me. His heart must truly be warm and full of love.’ Rising from his spot, he strode across the room and filled a cup with wine, nude as he was while the other god’s eyes followed him. ‘So you thought about him while we fucked,’ Antonis rolled his eyes, ‘About a mortal?’ Stephen rubbed his chest and hummed, ‘He is the most beautiful creature you would ever lay your eyes on, all pale, raven-haired and soft. The boy bought himself an earring yesterday, one of the long pieces that the rich women that just worship us for show always wear. He put it on and blushed a delicious red, his night chiton hanging from his shoulders. Maybe I will invite him to join us someday.’ The smirk on the god’s lips got even bigger once he saw Tony roll his eyes again and lay back. ‘He can’t be more beautiful than me, anyways. And how would you know he would lay with you?’ Before the sentence had left his mouth completely, Stephen had already crawled over him, imitating Loki’s desperate voice and whispering it into his ear, ‘Prospering Stephanos, god of health and medicine, protector of the sick and ill, giver of strength, I therefore ask you for your benevolence and kind-heartedness… I ask for this in return of my unrestricted dedication and love, for my offerings and devotion…’ The words ‘dedication’, ‘love’ and ‘devotion’ he practically moaned into Tony’s ear, rolling his hips. ‘Oh, fuck off,’ the God of Metal groaned and pushed him away, picking up his pompous tunic and putting it on. With a satisfied laugh, Stephen laid back and watched him. ‘He misses me, or well, my horse form. And do you finally want to know why I was grinning?’ Tony already started to walk away, chuckling, ‘So not about having a new mortal lover?’ Stephen sat up, snickering and shaking his head, his soft curls bouncing slightly. ‘o you rememer that one time when Ioannes changed into a bull and got that one woman pregnant? And now I thought,’ started the god with a grin but his lover just told him to shut up while laughing and left.

 

Since Stephanos had nothing else to do, or well, he decided that there was nothing important for him to do, he returned to earth in his stallion form. Loki was currently working on the field and he chose to watch him from afar for a while, appreciating how sweat ran down his freed chest and his hair was pulled back with a string. He snorted heavily and rode across the field, catching the boy’s surprised face when he saw that the stallion had returned. The black-haired dropped his tools and quickly hugged Olympus’ neck, rubbing his thick mane. ‘You are back,’ he exclaimed excitedly and looked into the horse’s eyes, ‘I already thought I would never see you again!’ The stallion nuzzled Loki’s face and lowered his head, softly pushing against the naked chest. ‘I have to finish my work… Then we can go on a ride,’ smiled the farmer’s boy, covered in dirt and sweat. He petted the animal a while longer and brushed his fur before he went back to his task. Stephen watched him carefully, taking in all of his movements. How could a farmer’s son look so delicate and beautiful? The god felt himself stirring and neighed, walking around Loki. This one chuckled and once he was done with his work, he led the horse back and grabbed some fresh clothes. ‘Let’s ride to the stream, I need to clean myself,’ he said in a gentle tone and climbed on Olympus’ back, holding onto his forelock. With elegant strides, the stallion carried him to the waters and watched attentively while Loki undressed and stepped into the water. ‘He will be the end of me…’ Stephen thought and followed after him, regarding the boy and taking everything in through the horse’s eyes.                                                               Not knowing that he was watched by a god, his most important one on top, Loki rubbed the dirt off his skin in a carefree manner, rinsing his hair and scrubbing his feet. He let out a surprised yelp when Olympus licked over his shoulder and once he turned around across his chest. The boy laughed and splashed water at him before walking out of the water and laying on the fresh, green grass to let the sun dry him. For a second Stephen wondered if the boy knew and teased him, or if he didn’t know and tried to tease the horse, or if he didn’t tease at all. But he must have been teasing, right? How could he simply spread his long limbs out like this and not know what kind of effect he would have on everyone and everything around him? The horse snorted and shook itself, water drops flying everywhere. Loki sat up and grabbed his tunic, putting it on and watching the horse. ‘We have to go back. I need to make Thor food and then pray,’ said the mortal while getting on the horse’s back and Stephen shook delightedly. ‘You could pray to me in a whole other way…’ he said but it only came out as a neigh.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I didn't tag Christine/Stephen but as you might read they don't get along well.  
> The next chapter will get a bit more steamy, so get ready.
> 
> Please leave kudos, bookmarks, keeping reading and comment what you think, if you like it so far and what I should change!
> 
> Lots of love and have fun reading!

Back at the farm, Loki filled a bucket with food and placed it next to the horse, smiling at it before feeding the other animals. Then he disappeared inside and Stephen huffed, trying to get a glimpse of him through one of the windows. Seeing that the boy was busy cooking and caring for his sick brother, he decided that it was time to return to Mount Olympus for now. However, he decided to place an identical, real horse in his place this time, so Loki wouldn’t be sad anymore. ‘I’ll soon return,’ Stephen thought when he saw the boy placing offerings on his shrine, before the god vanished.

 

On Mount Olympus, he was welcomed by a waiting goddess of marriage, childbirth and women, going by the name Christina. She was seen as Stephanos’ significant other, having him brought two children up until this point of history. Although he wouldn’t admit it, Stephen wasn’t that great of a father, which he had in common with other male immortals; he only visited his children once a while and compared to others, he didn’t really bother with raising them to become famous gods. His daughter and son nevertheless loved him, hugging him happily and laughing whenever he came to visit them in the chambers specifically for young gods and goddesses. On few occasions Christina or Christine, since she liked that name better, also brought them to his rooms so they all would spend time together, this was rather rare though.             Now his wife sat on his kline, watching the god of health with a distinct expression. ‘Hello, my dear. What brings me the honour of such beautiful visit,’ Stephen said in a charming voice and got himself a cup of wine. ‘I saw that you spent time with a mortal boy,’ the goddess started and crossed her legs, her eyes never leaving Stephen’s figure, ‘and I was wondering if you could have the decency, if you feel the need to spend time with another male, to at least choose someone of Mount Olympus instead of embarrassing yourself, me and your children with the inferiority of a farmer’s boy.’ One could see the distance in her eyes, a sign for her jealousy over the fact that Stephen once more, like many other times, preferred the company of other’s above her own. The god of health just chuckled and sat next to her, his fingertips driving over her chest and slowly pushing her tunic aside. However, his wife was not having his typical attempt to deviate, so she slapped his hand away and pulled the fabric back in place. With a roll of his eyes, Stephen pulled away and shrugged, ‘It’s the first mortal I have laid my fingers upon in my entire existence. Everyone will be jealous of his beauty and will try to take him away from me. If I don’t have him, someone else will and I won’t let anyone else violate him and his innocence, do you understand?’ His wife shook her head and rose from her spot, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. ‘Remember, Stephen, it’s only a blink before he will be old and you won’t desire him anymore. We had these kind of stories before, you will just be another one of them. Tomorrow he will be too old, too ugly and you will have made yourself a fool,’ said the female before exiting the room to return to her own chambers. Stephen chuckled and laid back, placing his hands behind his head and releasing a long sigh, a smile on his face. Soon every god and goddess on Mount Olympus would want to be him…

 

Watching Loki performing his nightly prayer, he decided that he couldn’t possibly much longer hide himself from the boy’s eyes. Therefore, the next day Stephen disguised himself once more. This time, however, the god chose to appear in ripped, dirty clothes, a messy beard and matted hair in front of Loki’s home, hoping the boy would open his heart once more for a poor man in need for help. ‘Hello,’ called the beggar in a weak voice and started to slowly walk around the small house. He found the boy with the horse, brushing its fur and combing his forelock. It was hard to hold back a smile, but Stephen called again and this time Loki jumped visibly and turned around. His brows knotted in a frown when he saw the man and while starting to chew on his pink bottom lip, Loki picked up the empty bucket and took a step closer. ‘How can I help you,’ asked the younger one carefully and gave him a worried look, whether he was concerned for his own safety or the other’s well-being not certain. ‘I am sorry that I scared you… I am looking for a place to stay. I have nothing left, my farm burned down and now I’m on the search for a new one. I would be able to help you on the fields and with the animals in exchange for a bed and food,’ said the man lowly and saw how the other one’s eyes changed. Perfect.                         After excusing himself and walking inside for a while, talking to his brother, who told him that he could need some help with the work and that they would figure something out with the food, Loki returned and smiled slightly, ‘Please, come in. I will get you some water and oils to clean yourself. I could cut your hair and beard, if you want? It’s pretty hot outside and it will just bother you on the fields.’ Stephen just followed him inside and looked around with interest. ‘My name is Loki and the man next room is my brother Thor, but he is ill so he can’t leave the bed. What’s your name?’ he asked and put everything out for the stranger. The god hesitated for a moment and watched him, ‘Stephen, after the god of medicine. I see you are praying.’ He nodded over to the shrine and then continued, ‘Maybe I’m a sign sent by him that everything will get better soon.’ At that, a blush creeped up the boy’s cheeks and he bit his lip, ‘Let’s hope so.’

 

Loki sat on his bed and watched the beggar while he undressed and washed himself, his hands in his lap and trying to act like he wasn’t looking whenever he saw the man casting a glance in his direction. At some point, he sat down on a small stool and held out the knapped flint which Odin and Thor had always used to trim their beards and cut off hair. The boy got up slowly and swallowed, placing the razor on Stephen’s cheek, carefully trimming the beard the way the other told him to. Then he started to shorten his hair so that in the end only soft curls were laying atop of Stephen’s head. ‘That looks really nice, thank you Loki,’ Stephen said and shook inwardly once he was able to finally say the boy’s name out loud in his presence. A short nod was the response he got before Loki went outside to look after the animals. The god drove a hand through his hair and sighed softly, releasing a chuckle. For the best of the evening, the black-haired tried to avoid him and just placed a bowl with food on the table for him before going to his stallion to eat there. Eavesdropping, Stephen heard him talking to the horse and rolled his eyes. Was the horse really preferred over him? And was he really jealous about this? Yes.

 

At night, already laying on his sleeping place, he saw Loki lighting his oil lamp and whispering his prayer. Then, obviously in the belief that their new guest was already in a deep sleep, the boy put on his earring and looked at himself in the mirror. Once more Stephen could do nothing but find him beautiful in his chiton and the redness on his cheeks, so he sat up and slowly walked over. ‘You look really beautiful with this earring on,’ said the man in a soft voice to not scare him off, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Loki quickly took it off and looked away, pulling his knees up to his chest. The god chuckled gently and reached out for his hand, opening the fingers one by one before collecting the earring and putting it back into the mortal’s earlobe. ‘You don’t have to hide it from me. I like it,’ smiled the older and drove his finger along Loki’s cheek while drawing back his hand. This made the other go still and watch him carefully, a hand fisting in the fabric of his nightgown. ‘Thank you, but I would like to sleep now…’ whispered the boy and laid down, pressing his eyes shut and waiting for Stephen to go away. With a deep breath, the god retreated to his own bed and left the boy alone. Maybe this had been a bit bold, but he couldn’t resist it.

 

Over the next few days, Stephen tried to get closer to Loki a few more times but he was avoided at all cost. Already about to give up and return to Mount Olympus, Stephen found a shy Loki watching him one evening while he was doing his work, chewing on his lip and being flushed all over. ‘Do you want to join me on a ride to the stream to wash ourselves,’ asked the boy in a quiet tone and Stephen had to hold himself back to not jump on his feet in excitement. After agreeing, they grabbed fresh clothes and then got onto the horse. The god pulled his mortal treasure in front of himself and then close to him, his chest flush against Loki’s back and his crotch against the boy’s bottom. A quiet gasp escaped Loki’s lips whenever the movement of the stallion pushed them further together while riding. Stephen had wrapped one arm around his waist so he wouldn’t fall down, his hand ever so softly caressing Loki’s stomach over the fabric. ‘You are burning…’ said the immortal when his hand brushed against Loki’s cheek while got from the horse after arriving at the water. Shaking his head furiously, he quickly undressed and walked into the water, not wanting Stephen to see. It had taken him all his courage to ask the man to come along and now he regretted his choice.                                                                                                   While Stephen undressed, Loki watched him sneakily, holding in another gasp. Gods, this would be the worst moment of his life… The man joined him and started to clean himself, mimicking Loki’s actions. At some point, however, Loki caught him looking and turned a deep red, starting to get out. ‘Loki,’ asked Stephen lowly, the water rushing around his shins, ‘would you please come back here?’ He saw the boy stilling and watching him through his lashes. ‘I want to show you something.’


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mentioning of sexual content, so if you don't like that better don't read.
> 
> It's getting a bit more steamy, and the next chapters will be too. If you should think that this is too quick,  
> believe me when I say that this fic is not about them getting together but about what happens after.
> 
> So prepare for sexual content in the next chapters and drama.
> 
> Please leave kudos, bookmarks and comment what you think and what I should change!  
> Have fun reading and lots of love!

‘Please, Loki,’ Stephen said again when he saw him hesitating. Finally, after debating with himself whether he should go or not for about a minute, Loki dropped his tunic and slowly went back towards the man. The god could see that he was scared, holding his breath once he stopped right in front of him, so he gave him a comforting smile and drove his thumb over Loki’s cheek. ‘Thor won’t like that… He will send you away… He wants to protect me,’ whispered the boy and looked up at the man while biting his lip. ‘I won’t ever hurt you, precious. All I want is that you give yourself to me,’ vibrated the voice of the immortal between them, ‘freely, because you want to. I promise that I will give you everything in the cosmos to make you happy.’ This made Loki sigh and start to pull away, ‘The one thing I want you can’t give me. Only the gods can.’ Agonising if he should tell the mortal and reveal his true identity or not, he decided for the latter, reaching for his hand and pulling him back against his chest. ‘One night. Just the two of us. I promise you won’t regret it.’ He saw how Loki turned red and before he knew it, the boy pushed him away and quickly got out of the water. ‘You can walk back,’ said the boy while dressing, before he got onto the horse and rode away. Stephen sighed deeply, driving his hand through his wet hair. Great, now he was acting shy after luring him out here.

 

After staring after the horse and its long-haired rider, Stephen dressed and returned to the home of gods. ‘Get Antonis,’ he told one of the winged messengers before taking off his robes and laying down. ‘Why such a long face, dear? Did a mortal dare to reject you,’ grinned Tony after entering, sitting down on Stephen’s hips and observing his face. A roll of his eyes and a soft push Stephen gave before pulling him down in a kiss. ‘I had him naked against my chest,’ he whispered between kisses and moans coming from his lover, ‘I could feel his arse cheeks pressing against my cock before this precious fruit decided to run away once I offered him to spend a night with me.’ This made Tony sit up and consider the other’s sour expression for a moment or two. ‘I can’t wait to meet this boy if he is able to get you in such a bad mood by refusing to fuck with you.’ Stephen growled and flipped them around, biting the god’s jaw. ‘I wouldn’t fuck him, that’s not a word worthy for him. I would make love to him, caress him, drape his long limbs around me while making him gasp and moan and fall apart. The first one to claim him, to deflower him, to make him,’ he kissed along Tony’s neck, up to his ear to whisper, ‘come.’ The god of metal arched his back with closed eyes, releasing a low moan. ‘God, can’t you do that to me,’ he groaned lowly, holding Stephen’s face. This one shook his head and sat up. ‘He will be the first one I’ll make love to, the times before were simple lust and shagging. This time it will be special.’ Tony frowned softly and pushed him away. ‘Go “shag” someone else then, if this is nothing special anyways,’ replied the male monotonously, getting up. From one moment to the other, Stephen’s face fell and he sighed, ‘I didn’t mean it like that… I’m sorry, Tony.’ Receiving a look from his companion, who simply shrugged and told him that he had other business to attend, the god of health laid back and released a long sigh.

 

Loki sat at home, staring out of the window with his brows pulled together in worry while he prepared dinner. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have been so hard on him,’ Loki thought, ‘What if he hurt himself and can’t come back? What if someone attacked him?’ Growing more tense with every moment passing, up and about to ride to the stream and look for Stephen, the weight fell from his shoulder’s once he heard a knock on the door and saw it was said man. Quickly, he let him in and placed a bowl of food on the table for him before disappearing in Thor’s room. The god sighed and finished his food before he laid down. Once it was already dark outside for a long while, Loki was finished with cleaning and preparing for bed, he closed the door to Thor’s room and lit the oil lamp on his shrine. Stephen didn’t know why, but he couldn’t hold himself back anymore and got up. ‘If you want to pray to me, pray to my face and not to a shrine,’ he said in a low voice, towering over the mortal who flinched at the sudden sound, whirling around quickly and giving him a shocked look. ‘How dare you comparing yourself to the gods,’ he whispered furiously, not wanting to wake his brother up. ‘I am a god. I am Stephanos, the god of health and medicine, protector of the sick and ill, giver of strength. I heard your prayers, boy.’ With a deep frown, Loki rose and pressed his finger against Stephen’s chest, gritting his teeth. ‘It’s disrespectful and forbidden to call yourself a god, you unhallowed disgrace of a man,’ he said but Stephen just laughed wholeheartedly, taking a step closer. ‘I appeared to you in the form of a black stallion, injured on my front leg. You vetted me, opening your heart and giving me your last good which you had bought for your brother. I followed you home and you gave me the name Olympus. I watched you the same night while you put on the earring, disappearing after. Your father and mother both died of an illness, you were still young. You have been praying ever since you were a child. I have heard your prayers, boy. Now here I am,’ he said, all the while holding Loki’s cheek with one hand. This one listened, his eyes going wide, his breath fastening and his cheeks turning red. The farmer’s son fell to his knees and clasped his hands together, starting to whisper his prayer. ‘I am so sorry, great Stephanos, for being disgraceful just now and earlier this day. Please, punish me but heal my brother. I give you whatever you want, I swear on everything holy,’ his voice was thick with tears, and Stephen grabbed his chin, raising his head so he could look at his face. The boy had tears flowing down his cheeks, stirring a desire in Stephen to make him feel better. He pulled him on his feet and wiped the wet drops away, caressing his face while regarding him carefully. ‘All I want right now, is for you to put on your earring and not hide from me again,’ he said and within the same moment Loki started to follow his request, ‘and, precious boy, don’t be scared of me. I won’t harm you. No need to act quickly, take your time.’ Nodding softly, Loki chewed on his lip and picked up the earring from his little table, carefully putting it on and then turning towards Stephen, who smiled and sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Hesitating a moment, the mortal soon sat down and looked at his god, chewing on his lip forcefully. Stephen caressed his cheek and drove his thumb over his lower lip, pulling it free from his teeth in a gentle manner. ‘You likely want to know why I came here in disguise, my precious,’ he started, seeing that the boy nodded shyly, ‘You must know that I have been watching you for a long while, Loki. Your beauty, your devotion, your kindness… I couldn’t resist you. So here I sit, asking you to give yourself to me once more.’ His face turned red and Loki quickly shook his head, ‘I’m not worthy, god of health. I’m a simple farmer’s boy. I don’t deserve your attention or dedication.’ A low chuckled escaped Stephen’s chest, his fingers driving from Loki’s neck to his shoulder, pushing the fabric that was still laying there down further. ‘If not you, who then should be in a position to have my full attention,’ whispered Stephen before he leaned forward, kissing Loki’s shoulder softly while his eyes fell shut. His hands closed around the boy’s waist, gasps sounding above the god once he continued to kiss to the centre of his chest and up to the pale neck, humming against the soft skin. ‘May I mark you as mine,’ asked Stephen, looking into Loki’s green eyes, reminding him of the ocean when the sun shone on it in the right angle. ‘Thor can’t see, my god,’ Loki whispered, nodding with a flushed face. ‘I need everyone to see, I am sorry, my beloved,’ he breathed, kissing the side of the boy’s neck. The god started to suck, drawing a whine from his mortal, who held onto his shoulders. Once he pulled away, a purple love bite bloomed there for everyone’s eyes to see. ‘Now everyone knows that you belong to me…’ Loki looked up at him shyly. ‘What if I don’t want that,’ he asked cheekily, a tiny grin on his face. Stephen smirked and pulled him closer, ‘You have no choice… You will love me, whether you please or not. I will ensure that you fall in love with me, dear…’

 

Only it was not Stephen’s decision to make whether Loki fell in love with him or not, and he would soon realise it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to already add the sexual part in this chapter but I thought it would be better if I would not.  
> So the next chapter will be SMUT ONLY, for everyone that doesn't want to read it, they can just skip, it won't add  
> anything to the plot.
> 
> In this chapter there are mentions of sexual stuff, however. At the end, in case someone doesn't want to read that.  
> Leave comment, kudos and bookmarks, please. Tell me what you thinks.
> 
> Lots of love and have fun reading.

 

The sun was already rising outside when Loki still sat in Stephen’s lap, his lips all red and swollen. Smiling softly, he gave his god another kiss before he rose from his spot. ‘I have to prepare food for Thor and then I have to feed the animals,’ whispered the farmer’s son, biting his lip. ‘But after, I will take you with me, my precious,’ Stephen declared, laying back and stretching out on Loki’s bed. A frown threw the black-haired’s forehead in crinkles, strained from trying to figure out what place the god of health and medicine was talking about. Chuckling softly, he kissed the mortal’s hand, looking up at him, ‘To Mount Olympus.’ Loki’s eyes went wide and his voice cracked when he blurted out, ‘You can’t! I’m human! The other gods won’t want me there… I…’ Stephen just smirked, closing his eyes. ‘I can, I will and I want to, I don’t care about the other’s,’ he said after a while and Loki just hummed, hesitating a moment before starting to do his chores.

 

While he brought Thor his food, he fought with himself whether he should tell him or not. However, before he had even the chance to place the bowl next to the bed, Thor grabbed his arm and pulled weakly. ‘What do you have on your neck, brother,’ groaned the man in pain, the sudden movement having hurt him in his weak condition. Loki turned bright red and quickly brushed his hair forward, the hickey now covered by the long, black locks. His brother still narrowed his eyes, trying to sit up. ‘Did Stephen do this? Did he take advantage of you, Loki? Did he hurt you,’ growled Thor, already trying to get up and walk to the other room, but the younger one held him back, pushing him back onto the bad, which, given his illness, wasn’t that difficult. ‘I wanted it,’ he said quickly, kneeling next to the bed. ‘Thor, listen to me… it’s him… It’s Stephanos, god of medicine and health.’ A small smile formed on his lips and he watched his brother, ‘He wants me to be his… He said I’m beautiful and that he wants to take me to Mount Olympus…’ The dumbfounded expression on the blonde’s face made Loki’s smile fade. ‘Brother, are you ill too? Do you feel unwell? What are you imagining? Did he give you something intoxicating?’ Loki quickly shook his head and held his hand, leaning closer, ‘I am not imagining anything. He can proof it! It’s the truth! I promise.’ A hand slowly lifted to touch his forehead, Thor’s eyes giving him a worried look. ‘You better lay down, then you will soon feel better.’

 

Stephen frowned when he saw an upset Loki coming from the other room, so he sat up and watched him. ‘He will soon understand. Don’t think about it too much,’ he promised, giving his mortal a soft smile. The boy just sighed and went outside to finish his chores. After brushing Olympus and watching the stallion for a while, he went back inside, looking at the ground. ‘I can’t go. I don’t have clothes fitting for the Mount Olympus,’ mumbled the black-haired, drawing a chuckle from the god. ‘I will give you the fanciest clothes you have ever seen, my beloved. I will shower you with jewels and gold and everything else you want,’ smirked Stephen, pulling him close to his chest and brushing a hand through his hair, ‘You don’t have to be scared or ashamed. You will be the most beautiful creature the walls of Mount Olympus have ever seen, even Nakia, goddess of beauty and love and lust, will be jealous of your loveliness.’ Not able to keep himself from turning red, Loki pushed Stephen and bit his lip, ‘Don’t say that. I won’t ever be this beautiful.’ He held the god’s hand and played with his fingers, trying to calm down. ‘Well, let’s go…’

 

It would have been an understatement to say that Loki was in shock about literally everything he could see from the first second he had arrived on the Mount Olympus. Gold, silver, marble, beauty, it was just too much for him to process. While Stephen gently pulled him along to his rooms, the boy looked left and looked right, trying to take everything in so he could preserve every small detail in his memory to later on relive through everything. Some young gods passed them on their way and Loki felt embarrassed that he couldn’t tell who they were, until Stephen told him that they were just children of other gods and that they had no importance yet. Once they arrived in Stephen’s rooms, the boy felt a set of hands slowly caressing his shoulders and upper arms, brushing his hair forward so a pair of lips could drag itself over the back of his neck. ‘You will take a bath and then I will show you your clothes, precious. Take your time…’ Stephen practically purred into the mortal’s ear, shaking his young lover to the core. He just nodded like an obedient puppy and went to the adjoined bathing room, pulling the curtain that was used as a divider shut. Loki could feel his heart racing while he undressed and slipped into the hot water. All sorts of oils stood on the side, fraying his senses. Having the need to try all of them out, the farmer’s son spend a long, long while in the water, washing his hair, rubbing his skin, making sure everything would be to Stephen’s liking. After he decided that he was finished and looked presentable for the god of health, Loki got out of the water just to realise that there was no robe for him. He bit his lip and slowly pulled the curtain aside, stepping into the main room naked, water running down his skin and dripping all across the floor. ‘I’m done,’ he announced quietly, seeing that Stephen was focussed on a piece of parchment. Hearing the mortal’s voice, the god rose and drove his eyes over him, smiling. ‘Beautiful. Sit down on the bed and I will show you your robes,’ said Stephanos, already walking over to a chair. Loki crawled to the middle of the huge sleeping space, feeling the soft furs running through his fingers and over his skin. ‘I hope you like it. It should be your measurements, reaching to the middle of the thigh and being fastened with this golden brooch on your shoulder,’ he showed the soft tunic while talking, holding up the brooch mentioned which had his symbols incorporated into it. The boy nodded quickly and ran his fingers through the fabric, ‘It’s wonderful…’ However, when the god just smiled and then put it aside, followed by undressing himself, Loki’s breath hitched. ‘Will you heal my brother,’ asked the black-haired cautiously, watching Stephen crawling towards him. A snap of his fingers and a simple ‘Done’ were the only response he got before he got pushed back and Stephen kissed his chest. ‘I’ve never done this before…’ Loki admitted and just laid still, his eyes focussed on the top of the god’s head. ‘Oh, I know, beautiful, innocent Loki. But I will not harm you, this I do promise. Other lovers I might penetrate on the first night we spent together, but with you I will take it slow, so no shame will be brought to you. Our time together will be pleasurable nonetheless, I assure.’ A warm feeling filled Loki’s chest while Stephen kissed his body, that the god would treat him with such love and caution. ‘We will do it like the boys in the towns, right? I have heard stories. That men pay money to use their thighs for pleasure…’ he mumbled, a little embarrassed. ‘Yes, intercrural coitus is common, yet it is one of the oldest and in my opinion also one of the most pleasurable ways to make love between two male counterparts.’ Stephen’s voice was gentle, caressing Loki’s skin on the places where it collided with the pale flesh.

 

 

Stephen ever so slowly kissed down Loki’s stomach, his hands caressing the sides of his thighs. With every bit he got closer to the growing hardness that laid between Loki’s legs, the boy started to release longer, higher pitched whimpers, his feet placed flat against the bed, his legs slightly cocked. ‘I will make you feel so good, I promise…’ Stephen breathed.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> This chapter is just smut. Don't like, don't read.  
> I updated the tags as well.  
> This was the first time I wrote smut.
> 
> Leave likes, kudos, comments!
> 
> Lots of love and have fun reading!

Stephen could see the pink lips of his mortal open in a silent moan once his mouth brushed along the shaft of his manhood, displaying the most beautiful sight the god had ever seen. With a small smile, he drove his hands up Loki’s thighs, kneading every once in a while before one took hold of his hardening cock, the other reaching up to caress his chest. The boy let out a whine, his head lolling back and his back arching. ‘Does it feel good,’ asked Stephen, his hand stroking ever so lightly. Loki nodded quickly, desperately, raising his hips to thrust into the god’s hand, but this one prevented him from doing so by pushing his hips down with his free hand. ‘No, no. We will take it slow,’ he whispered, crawling over Loki while his hand never stopped moving in a rhythmical tact, seeing his lover’s flushed cheeks, eyes pressed shut and wet hair spread all over the pillow. Stephen kissed him softly, driving his tongue into Loki’s mouth when the boy gasped in surprise, a moan following right after. ‘Please, my god…’ he begged once Stephen pulled away, staring up at him with his innocent eyes, ‘Just a little faster, tighter… It feels so good…’ A grin broke out on the god’s face, his hand pulling away completely, his own back hitting the furs. ‘Bring your perfect lips to my penis, will you, my love? I need them there,’ Stephen smirked, caressing the mortal’s cheek and slowly guiding his head there when his fingers hand wrapped around the back of his head. If it was even possible, Loki turned even redder, chewing on his lip. His eyes too shy to connect with Stephen’s, the boy crawled between the god’s legs, laying on his stomach and regarding his task at hand for a moment with curiosity. ‘So innocent,’ thought the other one, his fingers brushing Loki’s hair back and watching him closely. One hand wrapped around his cock before the pink tongue he had been acing for to see poke out, driving over the tip of his penis in almost a caressing manner. He released a hum and leaned up on his arms, not able to look away. Suddenly, Loki started to spread kisses all along the shaft and on the tip, nuzzling the hair at the base and over all practically worshipping it. Stephen chuckled, wondering what the boy was thinking. However, he let out a surprised gasp the moment Loki unexpectedly wrapped his lips around him and sucked slightly. When the god opened his eyes again he saw the grin Loki made around his cock, looking up at him playfully. ‘Hm, you like that, don’t you? Pleasuring your god,’ Stephen asked, caressing his head. The boy started to bop his head up and down, making himself gag, so he had to pull off for a moment. Yet it made the god release a loud moan, falling back and thrusting his hips up once Loki reconnected with him. From the corner of his eyes, Stephen could see the boy’s other arm moving between his legs. Therefore, he sat up and pulled it away gently, holding it together with Loki’s other arm behind his back. ‘Oh no, darling. Not like that,’ he said after hearing him bemoan it around his cock. With a grin, Stephen used his free hand to hold the long locks of raven-like hair back, wanting to see his face in all its beauty. Loki continued to bop his head up and down, at some point tears springing from his eyes, his sore throat and aching jaw paining him. The god softly pulled him up and pecked his lips, wiping the tears away with his thumb. ‘Is it alright,’ asked Stephen softly at which Loki nodded, his hands driving over his thighs. ‘Are you excited for your release, Loki,’ chuckled the god and earned a shy nod.

 

The god of health rose from the bed and fetched a cup of oil from the table in the centre of the huge room. ‘On your hands and knees, precious,’ he told Loki once he stood back next to the bed. The boy complied eagerly, watching Stephen over his shoulder once he was in position. This one crawled behind him and kissed down his spine, his free hand stroking Loki once more. The black-haired placed his head against the mattress and sighed happily, moving his hips to meet his strokes. Stephen bit the flesh of Loki’s thigh gently, making his mortal cry out in surprise. ‘It will feel a little slick, my love. But later it will be really pleasurable,’ the god promised before he started to apply oil on the inner parts of Loki’s thighs. At first, the boy jerked away from the cold, wet sensation, but then he forced himself to stay still. Stephen took his time, using a great amount and massaging the mortal’s legs attentively.

 

‘Now I need you to press them together really tightly, yeah,’ he asked Loki, slickening his own cock with the oil that was left before carelessly throwing the cup away. The mortal laid his chest on the bed before he closed his legs, trying to do what his god asked of him. He nodded gently and then Stephen brought the tip of his penis to Loki’s legs, hearing a small gasp. Slowly starting to push in between the well-formed thighs, Stephen groaned, his hands going to Loki’s hips to steady himself and the boy. He heard Loki moaning into the furs once he felt the god’s cock rubbing against his own from below, pushing his legs even tighter together. Stephen placed his forehead against Loki’s back, moaning against his skin as well. ‘Oh precious… Your legs feel so, so good… So tight… Just perfect, like you…’ he praised, drawing a whine from his mortal and bringing him to start moving his hips in circular motions. The god drew his hips back before pushing back into the heat between his legs, drawing noises of pleasure from both of them. ‘My god, my god,’ Loki pleaded, trying to get more and more from Stephen, ‘I need more… I feel so good… My skin feels tight…’ This made the god straighten up and grab the boy’s hips, starting to push with a little more force, at a higher speed than before. The mortal cried out and he reached down, making Stephen thrust into his hand also, pushing their cocks together to get more friction.  

 

Soon, Loki cried out and came without any warning onto the sheets. Stephen saw him turning red while he continued to thrust, making him slow down and caress his back. ‘Don’t worry my love, you did so, so well for me. You were just perfect…’ he said gently, pressing a kiss to the lower of Loki’s back. ‘Was so quick… Too early…’ the boy mumbled, looking at him over his shoulder. The god laughed softly and shook his head, taking up his pace. ‘It’s all perfect. You are so sweet and firm, I won’t hold out much longer either,’ grunted the male out, thrusting into Loki’s legs and leaning his head back. Just as he said, he came a while after, executing a few more thrusts before pulling out and falling onto the bed next to Loki, pulling the mortal against his chest and caressing his body. ‘It felt really nice… Thank you…’ the long-haired breathed lowly, kissing Stephen’s jaw. ‘I have to thank you, my precious…’ he smiled back, his words coming out in pants. The god closed his eyes, driving off to the sleepiness that overtook him.

 

At some point, he was woken, however, when the door opened and he saw Tony entering. Stephen unwound from his still sleeping mortal lover and rose, grabbing a cup of wine. The other god just went over to the bed and watched the sleeping boy, with his hair laying all over the pillow, his features all soft and still a little flushed. ‘You did not lie. He is the most beautiful creature…’ Tony said softly, looking up to find Stephen staying behind him, placing his head on Tony’s shoulder. ‘He was so wonderful… So eager… And he will just love you… And the time with us,’ whispered the god of medicine, grinning.


End file.
